User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 News: When You Chase the Light Casting
Hello fellow users and other entities of the great CBW! It's been some time but we're back...with FireStar97 News... As most of you know (I hope so XD), I'm currently filming a new series called; When You Chase the Light. It is a Thriller, Mystery series based on Saya Moonshadow's unfinished story; Chasing the Sun. This series was originally a story of the same name, written in first person. Seeing how this was really hard for me to write that way ('cause I had never done it before) I decided to turn it into a live-action/stopmotion series. and I have already completed the script for the Pilot episode and filming has begun. In the early development of the series, was cast as the protagonist, Takanuva. Shortly after, PrincessRil was cast in a guest role in the Pilot episode. Originally, I was going to voice one of the other 2 main characters, Kitar (a Ta-Matoran), but I decided to pass that role on to someone else. is still in consideration to voice atleast one female character. So now, I still need two voice actors for characters in the Pilot episode. But while we're at it, you are also able to audition for the other characters that will be introduced throughout the series, as there are a lot of slots to fill. Characters Back in January, 2014, I did a contest for characters for the story. There were four winning characters and since I like the characters so much, I decided to keep them in the series. (Kitar and Turaga Masa are two characters belonging to Saya Moonshadow. They also appeared as main characters in Chasing the Sun.) Main Cast *Takanuva - *Kitar - TBA *Turaga Masa - TBA Series Regulars *Vantelic - *Rando - TBA *Varkon - TBA *Jaller - TBA *Nixie - TBA *Hatcher - *Tiara - TBA *Tayluu - TBA Guest Starring *'PrincessRil' as Hylena (Pilot Episode) *TBA as "Hired Killer" (Pilot Episode) Casting: Character Specifications *Kitar: Excited sounding, not too deep voice (kinda like Silas Weir Mitchell's voice). He should have an American accent. *Turaga Masa: Old, wise sounding voice. Accent is allowed. *Rando: A calm, friendly voice. Accent is allowed. *Varkon: A deep, non trustworthy voice. Accent is allowed. *"Hired Killer" (Guest Role): No specifications for this character. Character Audition Lines Kitar *Kitar (1): “Wow easy there big fella. I’m a weapons maker for Mata Nui’s sake. I don’t go around abducting girls! I’m no Visorak.” *Kitar (2): “First of, my friends a ‘her’ not a ‘him’ and second, she’ll be here in a few minutes.” Turaga Masa *Masa (1): "Now before we get started. Tell me who you are and why you're here." *Masa (2): "I was under the impression that a Toa of Light was a mere legend." *Masa (3): "How many are left? Three...At this rate they'll lose everything within a week!" Rando *Rando (1): “You sure you know what they’re doing? It doesn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary.” *Rando (2): “Oh, I’m sorry. Is this more comfortable?” *Rando (3): “Maybe, we’ll have to contact them and find out.” Varkon *Varkon (1): "Make me an offer I can't refuse, and I might just spare your miserable life." *Varkon (2): "I don't go by "Toa" Varkon anymore. It's just Varkon." *Varkon (3): “Me? Get on your bad side? Your warriors have plenty to fear from me. They’re starving in this weather; I could from the shape of these Skakdi. You talk of your glory, yet your soldiers keep losing battles. You say they have nothing to fear, then how come a simple warrior in the blizzards keeps killing them off?” "Hired Killer" *"Hired Killer" (1): “I know, Sir. But while I was waiting for her to go outside, I saw that she was talking to a Matoran and a strange golden, white Toa. Maybe she passed the key on to one of them.” *"Hired Killer" (2): “I think the Ta-Matoran is called Kitar and the Toa is called Takanuva? Or something like that.” How to audition If you want to audition for one (or more) of these characters, post a video or audio file on my talk page or send it to toa.kolhie@gmail.com. If you want to add your own touch to the character, feel free to do so. NOTES *I wanna thank my great friends, , and PrincessRil for helping me with this project. *A big thank you to the people that submitted characters for the story (now series). Special thanks to; , , and . *Huge thanks to Saya Moonshadow. *The first trailer for the series will be released on November 11, 2014. *The Pilot episode is currently set to be released on my third CBW Anniversary; January 26, 2014. *Audition lines from the script of the Pilot, Chasing the Sun, Cold Blood and Felony. This was FireStar97 News, see you next time! Category:Blog posts